


High Tide’s Mean

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: As much as you can with a giant robot anyways, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Dani’s the type of person to get defensive over her family. That extends to her sensitive helicopter. Only *she* gets to make fun of him for being afraid of heights, got it?!
Relationships: Blades/Dani Burns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	High Tide’s Mean

Okay, Dani would be the first to say it, without shame, and has been known to do so. Blades can be obnoxiously dramatic. He can be whiny, childish and cowardly.  
But for some reason, watching High Tide yell at him and make fun of him twists her guts in a bad way.  
Maybe because she knows deep down, Blades really is that sensitive, and really does get his feelings hurt very easily.

“Ah, not that I’m complaining or anything...” Blades tries to question her but she just mashes their mouths back together, exploring the metal cavity as much as her small human mouth is able. He hums appreciatively, his huge servos cradling her against his chassis with the utmost care just like always. Briefly, Dani wonders if Optimus Prime actually knows or not that Cybertronians and humans can actually form a special kind of spark bond, where they can feel their partners emotions. And that all of the Burns have a such a bond with their partners, excluding... Cody.  
Then Blades starts whimpering a little and becoming more insistent. Dani finally sighs and sits back. She must look like a mess. She couldn’t sleep so she came down to the bunker. Which means her hair is probably sticking out in weird places, her eye bags are probably huge and her tank top is nearly falling off her shoulders. She yawns, and Blades just looks at her adoringly, like she’s the cute one in their... Relationship? Can she even call it that? The occasional make-out session that’s become less and less occasional over time and nearly every time she gets possessive over him when she hears someone talking badly about her sweet helicopter bot?

She sighs and slides off of him, rubbing at her eyes and heading for the elevator.  
“Good night Blades...”

“Wait-!” There’s the sound of metal moving, and she stops and looks back to see Blades on all fours as if to crawl after her, his servo outstretched towards her. He seems to realize how ridiculous he looks and his facial sensors turn on, sparkling like stars on his cheeks, but he just turns on the puppy dog eyes that he knows she just can’t turn down.

“What about good night cuddles?”

Dani sighs and rolls her eyes half-heartedly before pacing back to him where he lights up just like a little kid and not a giant alien robot that’s probably way older than she is.

She’s promptly scooped up and doesn’t even bother pretending to complain tonight, as she’s carried to Blades’ room and tucked into his berth with him, against his neck so she’s halfway on his canopy and halfway on his pillow.

He gives her that dopey enamored look again and she smiles and shakes her head.

“What?”

She just laughs again, “You.”

“What did I do?”

“You’re just adorable.”

“Oh!” He grins cheekily and kisses her forehead as delicately as he’s able. He falls silent, and his smile slips away. He must be thinking. He’s oddly contemplative for being such an airhead a lot of the time. It’s something Dani’s realized she likes about him, he’s actually very thoughtful. She never thought she would like a “touchy-feely” guy. Yet here she is, snuggled up to one.

She’s almost asleep, when he speaks up softly, “You’re adorable too.”

She dreams pleasant dreams, all with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Blades is such a cutie pie!
> 
> Sorry I’m a loser who can only write bad fluff every like six months despite writing literally like a full fledged book with like fourteen chapters each with three thousand words for Silverbolt and Skyfire but getting mad at it and deleting most of it to start over :*)


End file.
